beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Malik
Sally Malik (1986-2010) is a ghost living in the house that Josh and Aidan move into. She's played by actress Meaghan Rath. Overview Growing up, Sally was often forced to be tough and, as a result, she was a young woman who didn't take a lot of flack. She thought of working at the UN, or at the very least going to grad school. While in college, she fell in love with Danny and they became engaged right after graduation. They moved into the House but fell down the stairs and died (Later revealed Danny killed her accidently after she lost his engagement ring). Now, as a ghost living in the house, Sally's surprised to discover that both Josh and Aidan can see and hear her. In life Sally was vivacious, smart, funny and driven. In death she is much the same, though her early demise finds her floundering for answers. She remains a prisoner in the house, unsure how to actually leave it because she can't open doors. She knows she's in some kind of purgatory, but doesn't know why or what to do about it. When Josh complains to her about his crummy life, she reminds him that at least he's alive and can enjoy even little things, like drinking a beer. Most of all, she wishes she could find her way back to her fiance. In later episodes Aidan and Josh introduce another ghost called Tony to Sally and he teaches Sally how to transport to different places (this means she can leave the house) and he also helps her with touching and moving objects both with her mind and hands. Sally wants to use her new found powers to communicate with her fiance Danny, but when she goes to his house to try she encounters on Danny and her bestfriend Bridget talking and enjoying each others company and to make it worse for Sally at the end of the night Bridget and Danny share a kiss. Sally at first is mad at Bridget for stealing her fiance and Danny for moving on so quickly and she tries to saboutage their relationship, but soon she just lets them be and tells Bridget that it is ok to go out with Danny and she approves of their relationship. But when she finds out that Danny was the one that killed her she is in shock at first but soon she wants her revenge and she starts with things like trashing his apartment and trying to tell Bridget the truth, but as Danny does things to get rid of her and hurt her, Sally begins to do dangerous things to Danny, like cutting his throat while he is shaving. In episode 12 : You're The One That I Haunt - Danny tries to burn down the house to wash away the memories and also to make Sally dissapear, but as he tries to leave Sally slams the door shut trapping the both of them inside. The flames continue to grow when Aidan and Josh bash through the door to Sally's rescue and when Josh finally puts out all the flames, Aidan grabs Danny and continually hits him until he is ready to bite him, but Josh stops him and Sally realises that he deserves to die but she is not like him and she would never kill someone. After this Danny can finally see and hear Sally and this forces him to admit to the police that he started the fire and that he killed Sally. Category:Syfy Characters Category:Ghosts